Talk:RP:The Blackout of 2 AE
I'm the redlinked freak...XD I still haven't created a bio. (Just as a reminder--small part for now, but most likely by the end of the month I'll be less busy and will be able to take a larger part.) --blue.insanity.child. 10:56PM, March 15th, 2009. (UTC) :It's fine. :D Just don't forget to add some units, too! [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 02:59, 16 March 2009 (UTC) they are forgetting it, only ones are the Canon Reconnoiter guys and my Locust squad. Ps. even though the Locust are gonna lose, do they all have to die or can they also just retreat?(not all, just 1 maybe.) another question, is it Urban Warfare, does it take place around the town or somewhere else.--Jurnag12 15:01, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :They don't all have to die, though many of them (particularly the nameless mooks I may throw in as the RP Master) probably will. Like I said - you want to kill somebody, you have to ask. Plenty of Marauders and Stranded are going to get the ax. :It is urban warfare, though some of it may take place on the outskirts of the town where there is more space. I'm working on a blueprint of Pithodi's layout as an aid, but it's kind of slow going since I'm not entirely sure of what'll need to be there. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 16:42, 18 March 2009 (UTC) nameless mooks? perfect, bloods gonna flow.--screw you guys! I'm goin' home! 20:52, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :Indeedy. :D Nice South Park reference there, by the way. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 21:42, 18 March 2009 (UTC) thanks, still figuring out how to do the same thing as you, first the name then the Sig. is that a reference to Frasier, by the way?--Jurnag12-screw you guys! I'm goin' home! 21:41, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Nope. Animaniacs. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 22:52, 19 March 2009 (UTC) oh yeah, Yakko. *slaps forehead* HELLOOOOOOOOOOO NURSE!--Jurnag12-screw you guys! I'm goin' home! 18:02, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :"Dot, I appoint you Minister of Girly Things That I Don't Understand." "That covers a lot of ground." XD Best show ever. I miss them so much. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 18:38, 20 March 2009 (UTC) heh, at that point I'm lucky, I live in Europe and here they just started syndicating the thing half a year ago. not that it'll last long at our rate of braodcasting, If I'm right they broadcast an episode per week in the US? one per night here. still like the original English version more, but it sounds like they thaught Yakko's voice actor Dutch, almost the same.--Jurnag12-screw you guys! I'm goin' home! 22:08, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :I dunno. All I know is Wakko's voice was modeled off of Ringo Starr and that the Animaniacs is way better when you watch it as a teenager or older. :P [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 01:35, 21 March 2009 (UTC) is it me, or is no one paying attention to the RP's anymore? :(shrugs) No one's ever really paid attention to the RPs. We have about 16 active users. Nothing much is going to happen until we get at least double that. We've been trying to leech off Gearspedia's traffic, and I've been advertising Gears Fanon and the RPs where I'm active, but there's not a large Gears fan community like with Halo - at least, not one that's interested in fanon. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 19:48, 27 March 2009 (UTC) new people! with actual characters! and another Locust! :I know!!! [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 10:28, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I do hope that this RP doesn't die I made two characters I am quite attached to specially for this RP! --SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 22:10, 30 March 2009 (UTC)